Spottedpaw's Death
by pokemoneeveeforever
Summary: Something that Ivyclaw wrote so I'll let her change this later. T for battles and paranioa.
1. Proluge

Spottedpaw's Death

Prologue

Spottedpaw's eyes closed and his body went numb. The screeches around him began to mute and the horrible pain that was in his back stuck him like lightning. Then he felt his body fall as the warrior that hurt Spottedpaw dropped him.

The warrior bent down and snarled in his ear. "Maybe this will teach your clan a lesson and maybe you too." Spottedpaw's own blood dripped onto his ear from where the warrior had bit him. "You shouldn't pick fights you can't win, you stupid apprentice. Didn't you learn anything? No. I suppose not since you're a HollowClan flea-brain!"

Rage flared up in Spottedpaw. And he opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred by blood, his blood. He _will_ not be taunted like this! He _will_ not go down like this! He _will _not let his clan down! With the last scrap of strength he had, Spottedpaw lashed out at where he though the warrior's neck was. His paws fell. And there was a thud beside him. The warrior had fallen down.

A paw prodded his side. He fell over on his back, but he couldn't see anything. Now a different cat was shaking him violently, although not in a harmful way. Past all of the blood that was splattered around him he could smell something familiar, I think… it's my mentor…

"D-don't t-try a-a-and save m-me." Spottedpaw stuttered, no thanks to the blood coming out of his mouth. "I-I'm too f-far gone n-now. I-I'm going t-to g-go join S-StarClan now." He felt his mentor's wet nose touch his head, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't wanna die!" he choked. "I was going to be the best warrior ever!" now he couldn't stop crying. Spottedpaw was never going to fulfill his dream. He was never going to be a warrior, and now he would never have a chance to be one. Why did this warrior have to make me die? Why can't I have lived a while longer? He was so choked up in tears that he barely had time to breathe.

"Spottedpaw," his mentor's calm voice spoke. "You are the greatest warrior that I've ever known, and you always will be." She licked the tears off of his face, and he struggled to calm himself down, but he couldn't. How can I calm down? I'm going to die! He could feel his life slipping away. "Don't cry my dear. You will be honored in StarClan and I will come to see you soon enough." Now he could feel her tears dripping down onto his blood-matted pelt. He could hear her crying as much as he was. "Spottedpaw," she cried. "I could have had no better apprentice than you! Please understand that, please! I _love _you Spottedpaw! As if you were my own son!" she dropped down and nuzzled into his fur muffling her sobs. "I will be with you forever." He felt her weight lift off of him. NO! He thought! I won't leave my mentor. He frantically tried to take in his breath one last time.

"I l-love you too Foxber…" he took in another rapid breath. "Foxberry!" Then he felt the pain in his back ebb away, and what was blurred before turned into darkness. That's it he thought sadly. I'm dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Chapter 1

Spottedpaw woke up. His eyes were still closed. There was soft grass underneath him. The wind was rippling through his fur like waves on the bank of a rocky shore. Spottedpaw could smell rain on the way, but he didn't want to get up. He felt so relaxed, but there was something strange… he didn't know what it was, but it was strange. He sniffed the air. It didn't smell like anything he had smelled before. Where was he?

He pushed himself to his paws and he looked around. It was a forest of the tallest trees he had ever seen! They were even bigger than the Mountain Birch; and that was the biggest tree ever! It was just a sapling compared to these trees!

Spottedpaw got up on all four paws, but his front left paws felt different. He looked down at it in amazement. It wasn't twisted at that weird angle anymore! When he was just a small kit Spottedpaw got his foot run over by a monster, leaving his paw frozen in a un-natural position that had stayed with him ever since.

Spottedpaw glanced around nervously. Why did it feel so warm here? Wasn't it supposed to be leaf-fall? Instead of the tree's leaves turning to amber, brown, and red they were still green. The grass around his paws was as high as his legs, not that they were particularly long anyway.

The forest was a little dark. No. It was very dark and very eerie too. Something was wrong here. He didn't feel as if he had died though. He didn't feel very alive either. There was a cold chill in the air, even though the sun was beaming down. How can a forest be so dark and so light at the same time? And again: where am I?

He looked around agian, still mesmerized by the trees. There were trees were of all sorts: oak, maple, pine, birch, cedar, walnut, cherry, redbud, dogwood, and even a willow tree. About almost every tree he could name, and had learned was here; in this strange place Spottedpaw was in.

There were no birds singing. Foxberry told me that meant it was going to rain soon, a storm was coming, or that something very bad was going to happen. But he didn't want to believe that something bad would happen, but his conscious told him that it might very well be that. Vines grew around the bottom of one particular tree that he had never seen before, or at least had never heard of. But the vine was golden, and shining in the sun. It was beautiful! He sat down, not so nervous and looked at the mystical tree. Foxberry never told me that vines could be golden! Maybe she hasn't ever saw a golden vine before and she didn't want to get my hopes up for something she though that I might never see, she's a warrior and still hasn't saw a golden vine. Or so I think. But maybe she was never taught about a golden vine. Whatever the reason was, she still never told me of one. Maybe she would've, but I failed her. I wasn't strong enough to beat the warrior. But I didn't pick a fight with him! He attacked me!

"It's not fair!" he wailed without meaning to. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything to him! He broke the warrior code! You aren't supposed to kill a cat, only in self-defense!"

Spottedpaw let out a gasp. The golden vine was growing up the tree in a spiral. It was climbing higher and higher. Now it was half-way up the trunk, but something strange was happening to the tree. It was smoldering! The leaves were one by one falling to the ground and turning into ashes! And the trunk caught on fire! As the golden vine got higher, more of the tree caught on fire. Now every branch was on fire and every leaf had turned into ashes. The golden vine was still glowing! And I didn't seem to be melting. As much as Spottedpaw wanted to move, he couldn't! His feet seemed to have been rooted to the spot.

He could feel fur brush his side. And he started to get scared! He couldn't turn his head. He eyes were stuck watching the vines. And he started to breathe rapidly. "Help me! I can't move!"

The cat pushed him over and he fell of his side. As soon as he was pushed he could hear the fire was gone. There was no more crackling of the melting branches. He got up and looked at the cat that had saved him. There she was. Spottedpaw couldn't believe his eyes. The cat that he had been waiting to see for so long was finally right here in front of him. And most of all, nothing had changed.


	3. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

The light was shining down on him. What had happened? I was there just a few minutes ago! I saw her… His spirits fell as he could feel the pain in his back and his paw was splayed out at its weird angle. NO! But, yes! I SAW her! But I'm alive! At least I think I am…

Someone let out a gasp from somewhere, and he could hear paws pounding towards him.

"Redpaw," a she-cat called out. "He's alive! Go get Amberclaw!"

Spottedpaw's mind swirled as he tried to figure out all of these names he'd forgotten. They all seemed so familiar, but everyhitng was hazy and the answer he came up with didn't make any sense: which was I am going to get eaten by a chickadee. Why would he think that this cat was a chickadee, how and why would a chickadee even want or try to eat me?

This is way too extreme, just wait for things to clear up, Spottedpaw. This is an exception for what Foxberry said; you can never use your brain too much. But in my case, you can use your brain too much, and then it will make you go crazy, which is not a good thing if you are trying to figure something out.

Spottedpaw could here another pair of paw steps approaching him. "My herbs worked!" a toms voice said. "I can't believe it! There is no guarantee though… we still may lose him, Foxberry."

Something in Spottedpaw's brain clicked. Foxberry! My mentor! And Amberclaw the medicine cat, and his apprentice, Redpaw!

Spottedpaw tried to say something, but all he managed was a grunt. He tried again and let out a barely audible hi.

Foxberry rested her tail on his head, which was burning up. Sweat was running down his face and over his closed eyes, his fur was wet from it. His back felt horrible.

Amberclaw sniffed his head. "Redpaw, will you please go get Spottedpaw some water, he's scorching with fever."

"Yes, Amberclaw, I'll go get some." His apprentice mewed in her squeaky little voice, even though she was older than his sister. "Do you want me to tell Acornpaw while I'm at it?"

"Sure, get Wrenpaw too; he'll want to know what happened." Amberclaw murmured. It sounded like he had something in his mouth, probably just more herbs for my back. Spottedpaw thought. They taste awful, but they do help.

Spottedpaw opened his eyes he could see everything a little bit clearer, but everything was still very blurry. He could see Foxberry looking down at him, and Amberclaw with the herbs in his mouth.

Amberclaw put down the herbs. "These will help to stop the bleeding, and clear your wound from getting infected." He meowed calmly. "But don't take them off, okay?"

Spottedpaw nodded his head to him. Foxberry helped Spottedpaw turn over on his belly so that Amberclaw could place the herbs on his back. Amberclaw wasn't all that bad, but he was strange, sometimes, for a medicine cat. Well, at least from what I could tell from the other medicine cats. He acted different than they did. Not that he wasn't good at being a medicine cat… he just didn't take kindly to everyone.

Amberclaw was strict and a little too hesitant sometimes, and for some reason he seemed to be a little hard on his sister Acornpaw. He didn't like him very much either, but he tolerated Spottedpaw more than her. Acornpaw had always been polite to him though, and he had no reason to hold a grudge on her. Amberclaw wasn't a very friendly cat in general anyway. The only cat he hated worse than her was the deputy, Minkfang. I don't why he doesn't like her either. She's so kind to everyone, but she doesn't see eye-to-eye on everything with Amberclaw, just because she has a different opinion on certain things gives him no reason to treat her unfairly. She's so loyal to the clan, and she's lead them through many challenges. Her judgment has always proven right also, Echostar knew what he was doing when he chose her for his deputy; she had also taken over the training of Acornpaw while her mentor, Owleyes, took care of her kit.

Redpaw came back in, and he could smell his sister and his friend rushing over to him. "Spottedpaw!" his sister exclaimed and nuzzled into his shoulder fur.

"Hey, Spottedpaw!" his friend Wrenpaw meowed. His body seemed way younger than his voice. But it wasn't Wrenpaw's fault he was small. He was even older than me, but I was still bigger than him. He's a great friend despite his size, and he's very brave. Bravery runs in the clan though.

Acornpaw lifted her muzzle out of his fur. "So, are you feeling any better?" she meowed gently. "We'll help Amberclaw to get you what you need."

"I don't think I'll need four cats to help me do a single pawed job." Amberclaw said from his corner where he usually sorted herbs at.

Spottedpaw groaned. "Well, I think his bleeding and infection herbs are helping me a bit. Of course my back still hurts." His back shot another agonizing jolt of pain through him as he tried to crane his neck to see his sister and friends. He laid his head back down on the moss.

Redpaw scampered in-between Acornpaw and Wrenpaw, and she gave Spottedpaw the wad of moss. He lapped up the cold water gratefully. She took it back, dried it off, and placed it under his head so that it would be softer for him.

Spottedpaw remembered! The battle! I wonder if we won. "Foxberry, did we win the battle? What happened after I went out?"

Foxberry shuffled her paws around. "Oh, um…" She began trying to find the right words. "Well, we just kind of stopped after the others noticed what had happened." She meowed. "The other clan called off their attack."

"Who was it that attacked me?" Spottedpaw asked bitterly.

This time Amberclaw answered. "Scorchtail," he hissed. "That stupid traitor…!"

"Amberclaw, Watch it!" Foxberry snapped at him. "And he isn't a traitor!"

The medicine hesitated quite a long time before he said anything. "Please leave, Spottedpaw needs his rest. And you apprentices need your training, I would suggest _battle_ training."

"Aww…" Acornpaw whimpered sadly. "But we just got to see him!"

"Aww, well that's just too bad." Amberclaw mocked her. "Leave me alone to do my work, Redpaw you go with them." He ordered. "I need some time to think."

Foxberry let out a muffled growl and slunk out of the medicine den. Acornpaw and Wrenpaw followed their tails dragging.

Why did Amberclaw send them away? Just because Foxberry defended her own opinion doesn't give him the right to send them away. And who was this Scorchtail? Why did Amberclaw call him a traitor?

Too many questions… way too many… That reminds me of the dream! What did the tree mean? Was it a prophecy? Should I tell Amberclaw about it? No, that wouldn't be smart. He would just probably say it was just one of those stupid dreams you have when you're ill.

Whatever all of this meant, it wasn't his problem. If that Scorchtail is a traitor, why would I care? And if the tree is some sort of a prophecy then it surely isn't my place to figure it out. I definitely believe that is especially medicine cat business, and I'm no medicine cat.

Spottedpaw blinked as more sweat streamed around his eyes. His back felt bad, but his other wounds seemed to have stopped stinging, all except for a cut on one of his ears, but that was only minute compared to what he had felt when that warrior, supposedly Scorchtail, bit my back. It's a wonder he hadn't broke my spine the way he yanked me up in the air like that.

Spottedpaw wanted to get revenge on him, but that never solved anything. As much as you think it will, it never does. Revenge is like a disease, only the strongest of cats will survive it. Foxberry told me that anger was a strong, extremely powerful thing, but you have to choose how you use it wisely. He could think of quite a few ways he would've liked to use his anger wisely on that Scorchtail! But it would be no use; it would only make things worse. He does deserve punishment though! He broke the warrior code, because he was going to kill me! And if Amberclaw hadn't helped me quickly then he would've killed me! That was nothing but an intentional death blow, and that was definitely not permitted in the code.

Truly it was every one of the clan. Praying up to StarClan to please let me live, and they answered hearing those pleas, and they gave me another chance to live! They gave me the strength to defeat the death that was awaiting me! And now I can feel it in me, something I didn't have before! I have the streanght of StarClan with me, and I can feel them! They are watching over me constantly, so I am truly safe, no evil can penetrate me now that I have StarClan on my side!


End file.
